Better
by screamkyu
Summary: Ada yang bilang kalau merpati pasti pulang. Kyuhyun seperti merpati yang selalu pulang kepada siwon-nya, tapi bagaimana jika merpati ini terluka?


Better

**Cast : WONKYU and their supporters**

**©screamkyu**

Mendung sabtu sore ini membuat siwon merasa semakin hampa, ia merutuki kebodohannya yang semakin hari semakin berkembang pesat. Seminggu yang lalu ia dan kyuhyun bertengkar hebat dan dia mengucapkan sesuatu yang sangat buruk hingga istrinya pergi. Awalnya ia baik baik saja, semua terasa normal tanpa ocehan dan pertanyaan sang istri yang kadang membuat siwon terganggu. Terganggu. Satu kata yang mengisyaratkan banyak arti apalagi jika kau mengucapkanya kepada istrimu sendiri. Seminggu tanpa kyuhyun berubah menjadi bencana saat pagi ini eomma siwon berkunjung, kangenmenantu katanya tapi malah mendapati kyuhyun menghilang. Siwon tidak pernah dimarahi eomma sebelumnya, tapi melihat murka sang ibu yang dahsyat membuat siwon sadar kalau istrinya pasti berharga.

Dan disinilah ia, dengan handphone dalam genggaman mencoba meghubungi kyuhyun untuk kesekian kalinya,ingin bertanya pada para sahabat pasti akan berujung kepada caci maki untuk dirinya sendiri mengingat betapa para shabatnya menyanjung kyuhyun sebagai istri paling sempurna dan penuh pengertian. Siwon meringis mengingatapa yang akan terjadi jika sahabtnya tau. Satu lagi hal yang membuat siwon sadar kalau ia benar-benar tolol. Udara malammulai terasa, dingin,dan siwon tidak ingin semakin tolol dengan menghabiskan malam dingin ini dibalkonnya, ugh ia rindu kehangatan kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Waktu adalah musuh besar manusia, dan saat ini waktu adalah apa yang paling siwon ingin hindari. Ini sudah bulan ke-empat kyuhyun hilang, tidak bisa dikatakan hilang jika siwon yang "mengusirnya" lapor polisi pun percuma, dia akan dituduh menelantarkan istri, kacau semuanya. Dan kalian tau apa? Ayahnya tau, tuan besar Choi tau dan sangat malu dengan kelakuan ahli warisnya ini, tidak ingin menatap wajah siwon hingga kyuhyun pulang. Adakah yang bisa membuat segalanya semakin buruk untuk siwon? Tentu saja ada!

Hari itu Changmin-sahabat baik siwon- datang kekantornya dan mencaci maki siwon habis-habisan. Sumpah serapah keluar dari mulut namja lebih muda 2tahun itu. Changmin bahkan mengancam akan meng-kebiri kejantanan siwon jika saja ia tak memikirkan perasaan kyuhyun. Setelah puas menghujat keturunan Choi paling bodoh changmin melemparkan sebuah amplop putih dengan nama sebuah rumah sakit disudutnya. Awalnya siwon fikir kyuhyun sakit dan ia benar-benar mersa sangat bersalah. Tetapi saat melihat kondisi kyuhyun yang sesungguhnya, ia menjuluki dirinya sendiri sebagai bajingan sangat tolol dimuka bumi.

Kyuhyun hamil, namja imut buncit kesayangannya hamil 5 bulan dan itu berarti memang anaknya. Uh membayangkan segala kegiatan tentang menghasilkan bayi membuat siwon tegang dan sialnya changmin sadar kalau sahabatnya ini sedang dalam kondisi seperti apa.

Hari itu dihabiskan siwon dengan menyusun kembali ruangannya setelah changmin mengamuk dan menimbulkan topan badai disana.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjinjit sambil menahan perutnya berusaha meraih sekaleng yoghurt di rak paling atas. "ugh susah… kenapa mereka tidakmemikirkan pecinta yoghurt yang sedang hamil saat menyusunnya?" ia menggerutu pendek dan akhirnya memilih untuk minta tolong saja pada pelayan disana. Selesai berbelanja ia memilih berkunjung ke rumah changmin, tadi namja yang baru saja 3bulan menjadi ibu itu berteriak histeris sambil mengabarkan kalau baby yifan sakit, hiperbolis. Kyuhyun sih tenang-tenang saja karna yunho suami changmin sekaligus dokter kandungan pribadinya itu bilang kalau anaknya hanya demam setelah imunisasi.

Changmin jadi ibu? 3bulan? Lalu kandungan kyuhyun sudah berapa lama?

14hari setelah changmin "mengunjungi" siwon ia melahirkan itu berarti kandungan kyuhyun sudah memasuki delapan bulan. Bersyukur karna kandungannya sehat dan kuat tapi kyuhyun mengeluh untuk hatinya yang merindukan siwon. Ia ingin seperti changmin yang selama hamil selalu dimanjakan yunho. Tapi mengingat perkataan siwon bahwa ia hanya menjadi pengganggu kyuhyun harus mengubur dalam-dalam bayangan indah bersama siwon. Saat ini bahkan lebih buruk, ia sangat ingin mencium aroma segar yang selalu membuainya setiap malam, aroma tubuh siwon yang membuatnya terlelap. Kyuhyun mau saja kembali pada suaminya, hanya saja changmin melarang demi memberi pelajaran kepada siwon agar tak lagi memperlakukan kyuhyun seperti itu. Kyuhyun selama ini sebenarmya tak pergi jauh,ia menginap di apartemen lama changmin sebelum menikah dan seharusnya siwon tau kemana kyuhyun akan pergi karna bukan sekali ini mereka bertengkar hebat dan membuat kyuhyun harus mencari tempat menginap. Kenyataannya tidak. Siwon tidak mencarinya sekuat itu, fakta ini membuat kyuhyun sedih ditambah hormone kehamilan membuatnya begitu gampang beranggapan buruk ddan jangan lupakan hasutan changmin!

Langkah kyuhyun terhenti di depan kayu mahoni yang menjulang di hadapannya, ia sudah sampai di rumah changmin yang berarti ia melamun cukup lama. Tanpa perlu mengetuk pintu kyuhyun membuka kayu besar itu dan melenggang masuk kedalam rumah bergaya kuno milik yunho. Ia mendapati changmin sedang kewalahan menghadapi rengekan anaknya, ya baby yifan memang sangat merepotkan jika sedang sakit dan kepanikan changminyang berlebihan kadang membuat kyuhyun harus memisahkan ibu dan anak itu sementara waktu, minimal sampai yifan sembuh. Lihatlah, padahal yifan sudah tidur tapi changmin masih saja panik. "kau akan membuat yifan menangis lagi jika kau tak berhenti berteriak panik seperti itu min" kyuhyun mengambil posisi di sebelah changmin, kepala yifan tepat berada di bawah dagunya "tenanglah, lelaki keturunan jung terlahir dengan kekuatan fisik yang sempurna, dia akan segera sembuh"

Menyadari kebenaran kalimat kyuhyun sedikit membuat changmin tenang. "kau habis berbelanja lagi? Sendiri?" melihat barang bawaan kyuhyun yang cukup banyak membuat changmin mengkerut tidak suka. "kau tau kalau kehamilanmu sudah memasuki bulan rawan kyu, kontraksi bisa kapan saja terjadi, jangan membawa beban sebanyak ini" perhatian changmin memang hal yang selalu dibutuhkan kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sembari menciumi puncak kepala yifan "gwenchana chwang, aku hany…" bau ini, bau menyegarkan yang sudah lama kyuhyun rindukan. Kenapa ada disini? Apa yunho memakai parfum beraroma sama?

"kyu… are you alright? Kenapa tiba-tiba diam?" changminmenatap kyuhyun khawatir. Pasalnya kyuhyun sering kedapatan melamun akhir-akhir ini dan changmin tak suka itu.

"aku.. aku mencium aroma siwon disini" kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru ruang depan "apa yunho menggunakan parfum yang sama dengan siwon?"

Prok.. prok.. prok..

Tepukan tangan yang hanya tiga kali itu membuat kyuhyun berbalik, caramelnya melebar. Disana disamping yunho, suaminya berdiri mengenakan kaos polo putih dan jeans biru belel pemberian kyuhyun. Dada namja hamil ini membucah karna kerinduan. Ia ingin memeluk suaminya jika saja ingatan tentang mengapa selama delapan bulan kehamilannya ini harus dilalui tanpa siwon tidak terlintas. Pancaran kebahagiaan dimata kyuhyun meredup dan itu membuat senyum di wajah siwon menghilang. Mata indah milik istrinya menyiratkan luka, luka yang ada karna kebodohannya.

.

.

.

Continued

Hola… maafkan saya yang terlalu malas buat ngebalas review kalian di I choose you sama lullaby man, tapi semua review saya baca kok. Bener! Nah sembari menunggu lullaby man update ini dulu aja yaaa, sebenarnya mau dibikin oneshoot tapi kepanjangan, kasian mata kalian perih bacanya, jadi saya bagi dua aja^^

Terimakasih sudah membaca 

**Regards : screamkyu**


End file.
